


Public Privacy

by Toshi_Nama



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama





	Public Privacy

Skyhold took time to get used to.  Derya sighed. At least the stairs were enclosed.  That helped. They were  _ also  _ designed for someone about a foot taller.  If dwarves were here, why couldn’t they have fixed the  _ stairs?   _ Well, at least they weren’t those terrible lace-and-air ones all over Val Royeaux.

“Why couldn’t you have found somewhere more accessible, Viv?”

The tall, lithe woman chuckled throatily.  Her voice was even richer than her skin. “You know why, darling.  Besides, this is much easier than the tower someone decided was necessary for your  _ magnificence.”   _ Even in heels, she moved smoothly to lounge on her...lounge.  Derya sighed again.

“I know, I know.  I  _ also  _ know that after Haven, I was the one who said I wanted somewhere quiet.  Out of the way. Somehow that got translated into ‘high.’” If she ever found the person...well, it didn’t matter.  She’d found somewhere else to sleep and couldn’t get bothered unless she chose to. Safely a body length -  _ dwarven  _ body length - from the rail, she followed Vivienne’s eyes to watch the horde of nobles, soldiers, carta, Chantry whomevers, and other random tagalongs who thought they were important enough to be in Skyhold’s main hall.  The susruss of conversation carried up to Vivienne’s balcony, open to the world...and because of that, completely hidden from notice.

When the former First Enchanter patted the open space on the chaise she’d convinced the various people working for the Inquisition to acquire from her salon and bring here, the dwarf joined her, feeling Vivienne’s calf warm against her hip.  “My dear, power is important. If you have the right sort, you don’t need to resort to violence. Information. In that much, your Leliana has the right idea.”

Their fingers brushed.  Then Derya ran hers through her hair again.  “I know. I even agree. It’s just  _ annoying.   _ Annoying is still better than more violence, but…” she sighed a third time.  Sighing, apparently, was something that happened often during their chats. “I’m...thank you, Viv.  For everything.”

“Everything?”  One perfect onyx eyebrow rose along with the corner of her generous lips.  Lips that Derya thought about far too much. “My dear,  _ what  _ a thing to say, especially in public.”

“We aren’t, though.”  The half-smile turned into a full one as Vivienne listened.  “Who comes  _ here?   _ Even Dorian forgets the door to your mezzanine exists.  It’s more private than anywhere else here.” It was, even enclosed by air on two sides as it was.  The balcony looked over the bare mountain behind Skhold; there were no ramparts on this side, only living stone.  On the other, the inner balcony looked over the much more ‘important’ main hall.

Vivienne’s fingers captured a lock of her hair, caressing it absently.  “Indeed, my dear. Sometimes power should be visible. Other times...like a cat’s paw.  The claw only shows when it needs to be used.”

“The Carta knew that about money, and threats,” Derya murmured.  “Not politics. Information…” her mind shifted completely, to the bit of information Vivienne had let her see.  The inner heart of the opaque woman before her, backlit by cold sun. “Viv, I’m sorry about Bastien. I...if you…”

The smile softened as a glimmer of candlelight caught in one eye.  “You truly are a darling, Derya. Bastien was a lovely man and very dear to me, but love takes different forms over time.  He and I knew his time was ending. I was little more than a child when I met him. I could give him something he had forgotten: innocence.”

It wasn’t that transactional - but they both knew she knew that.  It didn’t change the fact Vivienne’s words were  _ also  _ true, though.  The puzzles and subtlety of the woman in front of her...she leaned in far enough for a kiss, Vivienne’s silk-soft hands and sculpted nails caressing her cheek for a moment.  “Then what do  _ I  _ give  _ you,  _ Viv?”

She chuckled again.  Derya could live for Vivienne’s chuckles and the way they shifted the world around you.  “You, my dear? Hope.”


End file.
